


Sour Impulses

by saturniawaning (sayonaraearthling)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding, First Time, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, killua has inverted nipples and i will die by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraearthling/pseuds/saturniawaning
Summary: Ultimately, Killua has never been able to deny Gon once he has his mind setorGon has his first rut and Zushi is an unfortunate witness.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 30
Kudos: 198





	Sour Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> I love bullying Zushi and I think it's funny when he just gets wrapped up in weird shit cause of Gon and Killua so here's this. Plus I've wanted to write omega verse for a hot minute so, this was bound to happen eventually, y'all just got stuck with me.

Killua is having a normal day, cooped up with Gon and Zushi in Wing’s tiny apartment after practicing their nen, right up until he isn’t.

They’re holed up in front of the tv, a movie playing which all three boys have long since tuned out in favor of Zushi teaching them how to play goldfish with the deck of cards Gon had discovered while rooting around under the couch for the tv remote.

He’s winning of course—leading with four books compared to Zushi with a measly one and Gon, despite how observant he usually is—is following with absolute zero. Zushi glossed over half the rules in his explanation, (much like he did when he tried to describe his ren to the two of them) the concept in and of itself was a lot simpler thana standard game of darts. 

“Killua, you have any fives?” Zushi leans closer, eyes glittering as if he suddenly gained x-ray vision and his hand of cards was the most fascinating thing.

He doesn’t bother sparing him a passing glance. “Nope! Go fish.”

Zushi slumps dramatically and he raises a slightly judging eyebrow up at him before turning his attention to Gon.

“What about you?” He drawls, leaning casually back against the couch. “Got any kings, Gon?" He already knows he's got him.

He’d expected steam to pile up and burst out of Gon’s ears by now, but the longer the clock ticks the more uneasy he gets. The other boy has been strangely silent, as though he was somewhere far away and only half focused on his deck of cards.

“Hey, Gon!” He snaps his fingers in his friend’s line of sight, noting the way he jumps to attention. So he _was_ zoning out. But for what?

“Huh? Sorry, did you say something?”

Killua slaps his hand onto the wooden floor, brown eyes following the motion. He wants to be annoyed at the fact that Gon reacts in the exact opposite way he expects—somehow distracting himself... _again_. 

“You okay? You’re acting weirder than usual.” He says slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he watches for a tell. Next to him, Zushi stills, eyeing the two of them with a mix of worry and confusion.

“Yeah,” Gon nods. His eyes make their way up to Killua’s, eyebrows drawn inwards with his gaze piercing into his. He’s used to the intense way Gon stares at him, it’s just what he does—what he’s always done. One of Gon’s finest skills was his ability to analyze, he’s sure he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until it’s already happening, but it doesn’t make it any less intense. It sure as hell doesn't make him feel any less naked either.

Yet this time it feels like there’s something else there, something he can’t quite put a finger on. He turns back to Zushi—because surely he’s not the only one who notices.

A growl sounds through the apartment, rattling in Killua’s ears despite how quiet it is.

Did he just-?

He doesn’t know why, but there’s a warm feeling settling deep in his stomach, feeling equally foreboding and anticipating at the same time. Almost on autopilot he swivels his head back to Gon so fast he nearly feels his head spin with the motion. He scents the air, searching for something he doesn’t know the answer to, and of course he can’t smell anything, he hasn’t presented after all.

Gon’s face is contorted to the point that it’s almost comical. Under normal circumstances, Killua would give him a slap on the shoulder and laugh at how dumb his scrunched up his face looks.

“Gon,” He drops a hand on his shoulder, “What’s going on?”

“Killua I-” A pause, Killua can feel his shaking; “Don’t you smell that?”

Before either of them can ask him to elaborate, Gon blinks, and just like that, the haze clouding his eyes part and clear as though it never existed in the first place.

Killua can’t help but notice his friend’s nails scratching useless into the floor.

“Gon?” Zushi whines from behind him, clearly not convinced.

“Sorry,” Gon muses, moving to scratch at the back of his head. “I thought I smelled something weird.” 

Pensive, he can’t help but think to ask. “Weird like what?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. It’s something floral, but also not? So it’s weird.” He spoke hesitatingly, as though he had something tacky sticking to the roof of his mouth and was more focused on getting it out. “I think it smells good though.” He trails off.

Killua is speechless as Gon shuffles over and closes the distance between them. Heat seeps into his face when the other comes close enough to practically be in his lap. _Too close_ , he has to look away before he permanently becomes cross-eyed. He pushes his weight into his wrists, leaning away feeling more than a little awkward that Gon is _blatantly_ sniffing him. He’s only able to nod his head at Gon’s musing and his neck gets stiffer the closer Gon gets, heart pounding so loud he’s sure the boy crowding him could hear it loud and clear.

Gon’s hand catches his wrist, pressing down hard enough to stop him from moving back even further.

“Hey- Gon seriously, what are you-?!” Gon doesn’t hesitate to push them both down just to cut him off.

“Killua, Gon! Are you okay?”

The floor is hard and cold underneath him, almost instinctively, he feels a pull to the warm body piled on top of him. As though tethered by a string, he arches his up into Gon. The other is warm, abnormally so, and skin sticky with sweat. Gon takes advantage of Killua’s momentary disorientation, grasping his free wrist and restraining it on the floor alongside his other arm.

Neither bother to acknowledge Zushi.

Gon’s nose in the crook of his neck is distracting, brushing gently over his covered scent glands and the feeling makes his toes curl in his shoes—a tingling, ticklish sort of feeling that makes him want to back away but pull him closer at the same time.

“Killua, you smell really good.”

“Gon, get off of me.” He replies cooly despite his frayed nerves.

He lightly kicks at him, intent on getting his frustration across.

If he could hold out long enough, he could wait until Wing arrived—he would know what to do, he would be able to regain control of the situation. He's jolted violently out of his reverie when the sharp noise of shredding meets his ears, his shirt! Fuck, fuck, this isn't good. Gon pushes past the large tear encompassing half his shirt, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Gon’s tongue licks a long wet stripe up the newly available skin. He can’t help flinching, twisting his body just to escape.

Gon’s hand weaves through his hair, tanned fingers pulling the locks taught, moving his head right where he wanted him. “ **Stay**.”

His muscles go limp at the command—entirely against his will and he gets a purr from Gon in approval. _‘Wait… what-?’_

The demand is blatantly suggestive, hinting towards something more and the intent of it washes over Killua and Zushi both. It’s enough to strike a chord with the red-head into action. “I should-” He begins. “I’m going to see if I can find Master.”

“ **No.** ”

Just like with Killua before, Zushi is powerless against Gon’s simple command. Zushi’s legs give out mid stride, and Killua can only watch uselessly from underneath Gon as the red-head collapses to his knees.

“But...!” Zushi gasps, as if he’s being choked. “Something is wrong and-!” Like a harsh gust of wind Gon’s ren washes over him. His ren is thick with something he can’t place, though he can make out faint tracing of his scent. It feels different from Wing and Illumi’s ren, to him, it comes across as something beaconing. 

The same can’t be said for Zushi, who hasn’t stopped shaking since Gon spoke. 

Gon’s eyes are darkened, hollowed as he slips further into what he could only guess is a subspace—distantly he’s reminded of how he looks when his switch is flipped.

That’s when it clicks, Gon’s sudden urge to fight all week, the way he would ask “one more time,” every time they wrestled just to keep Killua from going back to his room for the night. It was the way Gon had been oddly distracted yet clingy (even for him) all day up until now. Even now, his scent had begun to leak out, something Killua has never been able to put a pin on until just this moment and with it; three things become abundantly clear.

One; Gon is an alpha.

Two; Gon is diving head-first into his first rut.

And three; Gon is currently on top of him, pinning him down, on the cusp of his rut, and he won’t let him up. He hasn’t presented either, so unless he finds a way out without hurting him, he’s basically fucked. Literally.

“Gon- you’re going into a rut. Get off me, we have to go.”  
  
“Don’t want to.” He hums, tone petulant.

“It’s not about whether you want to! Either we wait for Wing to come back or let Zushi go get him!”

“Gon, he—he doesn’t want to.” Zushi adds.

“Killua wants to! Why else would he smell like this!?”

Paying his warning no mind, Gon dives for his neck like a man starved. Trailing puppy licks up and down his scent gland in a way that’s almost innocent; had it not been for the way he starts bucking his hips in the air—desperate to make contact.

“Killua…”

Gon mouths over his sensitive gland, scraping his teeth over the flesh. “Gon!” He cries out, terrified of his body’s reaction. He pulls back, eyes searching Killua’s for something, ready to punce at a moment’s notice.

Whatever he‘s searching for, he must’ve found it. Before he realizes, teeth are puncturing his neck and it’s _good._

Killua worries the bottom of his lip between his teeth, desperately telling himself he couldn't want this—he shouldn't. And yet traces of his want are evident, there in spurts when he lays there and takes it. The air is heavy with something, it’s heavy and seeps into his very being, lighting up his nerves and fogging his mind—he can’t _think_.

Gon pulls his hips flush with his and he can’t help the gasp that escapes him.

He’s hard.

They both flinch away, sucking in a breath at the intensity of the contact.

“Don’t move.” The boy frowns, glaring down at him. He rolls the words around on his tongue, as if considering them. “ **Don’t move, Killua**.” He tests again. Successful this time.

The command is a constant, steady pressure against his mind, and no matter how much he braces himself for it, it still wraps around his limbs twisting in a dull heat pooling in his gut. 

Cemented in place, Killua can only watch as Gon pulls his hands away. This time, his hands seek refuge under Killua’s top. Fingertips brushing curiously over his stomach, like he was a puzzle piece Gon had yet to solve.

It takes a moment for Killua to remember how to breathe, warmth seeping into his cheeks in his flustered state.

He shouldn’t want this, he doesn’t want to give in to Gon, drunk off his pheromones.

There’s something there, there was always something there. It lingered in the playful shoves, lingering glances, and hair pulling—it was far too personal in of itself. It was unspoken, woven between every interaction they’ve had ever since they arrived at Heaven’s Arena.

Gon shifts against him, pushing himself between his legs and grinds.

“Oh-! Oh fuck.” Killua slurs, his leg kicking out uselessly. It’s hot, why is it so hot?

Gon breaks into a sloppy rhythm, he can feel his clothed hard erection sliding against his. Blindsighted by his arousal, Gon barrels full speed towards his goal, pace picking up faster and faster until Killua can’t hold the gasp bubbled up in the back of his throat any longer.

This isn’t normal, something’s wrong. Killua chances a glance up at the ceiling, feeling the room start to spin.

He can feel tears gather in the corner of his eyes, overstimulated. The lights in the apartment feel blinding but it dissolves into a blur with the tears spilling down his face. He slaps at the floor, desperate for an outlet for this new energy—this searing heat. 

“Gon, stop. It feels weird. I-”

Gon responds by pinching his nipple.

“Ah!” He cries out and Gon hums in approval.

Gon pushes his shirt up, exposing his upper body to the cool air. Embarrassingly enough, that one tug is apparently enough to get his nipples flushed red with the attention—he’s afraid of what his neck looks like.

“Killua, your nipples… they’re stuck inside.” He trails off, obviously fascinated by the way he’s staring at them.

“They’re just—mmh” Gon gives them another squeeze; “-just… like that.” Killua fumbles to catch his breath, struggling to even his breathing and stay calm. There’s a part of him that’s terrified, but a larger part yearns for more.

Gon is really planning on mating him. There’s nothing he can do to stop it, not once he’s set his mind to it. His thoughts drift into a scenario far off, Gon mating him after riding the coattails of an adrenaline rush right after a fight. Gon slipping his hand between his legs while they take a bath together, bending him over the bathtub on his hands and knees—

Killua downright keens when Gon takes his nipple in his mouth, loud sucking noises cut through the air with his obscenely wet slurping. His back arches sharply at a dangerous angle, surging right up into Gon’s mouth, chasing the sensation as a depraved gasp leaves him mouth. He feels Gon smirk and knows he’s playing right into the palm of his hand.

“Ah… ah!”

He tilts his head back slowly, straining against the restraints of Gon’s command to buck his hips, whether he’s coaxing the other to act or to push him off, he’s not sure anymore.

Spurred on, Gon takes the opportunity to snake his hands down the front of his pants, past his briefs, brushing the tip of his throbbing shaft. Brown eyes watching for his reaction and the grunt that escapes Killua can only be classified as pathetic.

This time Gon huffs, somehow sounding excited and feral at the same time. Killua’s face burns red hot, head lifting back as he begins to stroke him, moving faster and faster.

Belatedly he realizes he's worked up a sweat and mind runs a mile a minute against the sensations, completely at the other's mercy; _more, no stop—it's too mu-there's so much..._

Distantly, in the back of his mind, he’s aware he’s getting wet.

Gon inhales with a crudely loud sniff—which would’ve been comical had it not been for the situation—and he realizes Gon must be able to smell it too.

He doesn’t waste any time pushing past his swelling, twitching shaft to a new object of interest. Killua freezes, feeling an insistent finger pushing and prodding at his entrance, each time growing more confident than the last. Traces of slick flow down the back of his thighs, sweet to the scent—an incentive for Gon to be selfish and _take take take._

As though reading his thoughts, Gon slips a finger inside him. Killua clenches around it, the feeling of it invading his insides foreign. He flexes his fingernails into claws, desperately scratching grooves into the floor when Gon hits a spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

“Fuck,” he sobs. “Fuck- Gon it’s- I-! Ah…” Killua loses the will to fight against the heat consuming his body. Legs spread wide, he wastes no time hiking one up, wrapping it around Gon and pulling him closer. His ass is stretched wide, overworked and sensitive to touch in his inexperience. He kicks his ankle against the other's back. _More, give me more._

Gon unceremoniously, kicks his legs from around him and Killua finds himself supporting himself on his elbows and knees, hips propped up by Gon’s iron-clad grip.

There’s a beat of silence but the sound of Gon’s belt buckle undoing is telltale.

Still watching, Zushi makes an odd gasping sound—he forgot the redhead was still there.

“You’re wet here, Killua. You’re really, really wet.” Gon seems content just like this, dick poised between Killua’s cheeks, rutting against Killua’s warm willing body. With each pass he builds up more steam, gains more confidence as slick drips from his hole like a faucet and coats Gon’s shaft and he can’t get enough.

“What?” Killua hisses, confused and annoyed, deep set in the heat fogging his mind.

“That’s good, isn’t it? That means you want it.” He assumes for him. Any other time he would be personally affronted by the audacity. This time, it washes over him like water, and when he pushes back to meet his thrust halfway, he’s forgotten all about it.

His breath catches, but he finds himself nodding.

  
“Then say it.” It’s not a command, but it rings in Killua’s eardrums like it is. He knows this is a product of Gon’s greed. To admit he wants Gon in his entirety—as if he hadn’t already blatantly shown it. 

Gon runs a thumb along the scent gland on his neck and suddenly, as if struck by lightning, a surging _yes_ dances on his tongue.

“I want-mmh… I want it-want you, Gon. Just you!” He barks out, impatient.

It doesn’t last long.

He squirms against the tight grip around his hips, searching for anyway leeway and lets out a little huff when he finds none. He chokes—actually chokes, just a little when Gon is done teasing and pushes his way in. Killua’s body rocks into it, with a resounding, wet SLAP! It's so much and then more, god he's so full. His legs shake with effort and the muscles in his stomach tense. He forces himself to relax as he pushes in further.

Killua pushes back to meet him halfway, feeling impossibly full and his hole stretched, wide, pink and wet. God—he swears he can feel him pushing against his stomach. 

"Mm. Hm. Mhm." He pants out, saliva building in his mouth. 

It's sloppy and wet, ordinarily he would be embarrassed from the wet sounds they’re making; but all he can hear is the cacophony of Gon’s hips pulling flush with his. His growls rumble against his ribcage under his breath, it’s jumbled and difficult to make out but he can practically feel his desire and it's blinding. 

Killua swears he's lost in the pleasure of it all.

“Mine. You’re mine, Killua.” Gon splays his hand over the expanse of Killua’s back.

The weight of his gaze has always been heavy, and he’s grown used to it over these past few months. Yet he can’t bear to lift himself up from where his forehead is pressed against the floor. 

Goosebumps line his spine, ticklish in a way he’s unused to. Nails rake their way up, feather light over sensitive scars, and he can’t resist the shudder that follows the sensation in its wake. Gon’s touch burns in the most pleasing way.

Sharply, Killua’s hips shoot up, back arching as he fights through the pleasure cutting hard fast, and deep. There's no reprieve, Gon filling him without hesitation, pushing and prodding against his prostate and Killua hates the fact that he doesn't dislike it. Between his writhing and wiggling against Gon's onslaught, he so desperately wants more. 

There's something there, a sharp burning feeling—something longing and for a moment, all of his senses assaulted by Gon’s wildly driven pheromones, he feels as though he's almost grasped it. He gasps, feeling Gon grip the base of his dick and just like that he's wrenched back down to earth and loses his hold on it. 

Desperation evident, he grinds onto Gon’s cock, chasing for that feeling, he’s so close, fuck... fuck!

Pleasure hits him quickly and entirely unrelenting. A whimper escapes him, his body shuddering and his dick jerking with the motions as he ruts against Gon’s cock. The sloshing in his gut grows stronger with each passing thrust. His nerves feel like they're on fire, and god Gon feels **_so fucking good._ **

It's there with his weak sweat covered body that he feels it expand and release, like a bow string snapping. His mind blanks as Gon manages to work him for all he's worth—he didn't think he could have a dry orgasm, but the fact of the matter loses its meaning to him under Gon’s onslaught.

Killua attempts to move, thrashing his head side to side, it's good, fuck it's so goddamn good and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He clenches around the Gon’s cock fucking him like a lifeline, so desperate for more. Had he been coherent enough, he could see himself begging, helpless to do anything but take it and then some. Body wholly, fully dominated by his friend.

Killua knows he’s losing himself to his heat—to Gon— distracted by the sudden sharp, deep thrusts from Gon that take him completely off guard that he doesn’t realize the other’s intentions until Gon’s teeth are already biting down on his neck and staking his claim.

The rope held tight in the omega’s gut frays and breaks. He curls into himself as he comes, his release spraying onto the floor and his stomach, gasping out Gon’s name between each breath. Gon isn’t far behind him, thrusting frantically chasing after his own orgasm as his knot stretches him for all he’s worth. Killua instinctively clenches down on it as the knot swells to it’s full girth and all he can think is how this is his knot—and only his. Not Zushi’s or even Gon’s for that matter—it’s solely made for Killua and no one else.

Possessiveness flows through their bond, and he knows that Gon can feel it too, encourages it with a loud growl as he comes. 

They’ll be stuck together for a while—how long he’s not sure but it is Gon’s first rut so his knot shouldn’t last that long, he’s hoping. Killua slowly—with a little help from Gon—maneuvers his way onto his back. He pulls Gon closer into his space, and in his dazed headspace, he lets himself be manhandled. Killua then, feeling particularly vindictive, sinks his teeth into Gon’s neck with no holds barred. He had suspected completing a bond would be something monumental, something only read about in books or shown in movies. They made it seem like something, magical, effervescent in all its glory. But as he feels the steady pulse of Gon’s sleepy contentment—it feels more like he finally found something he was missing. A piece of a puzzle he had lost long ago finally coming into light and he’s surprisingly okay with it.

He’ll yell at Gon for this another time, right now he just wants to ride the pleasing coattails of their new bond in peace.

As the claws of unconsciousness encroach onto Killua, just out of his peripheral, he sees the door to the apartment slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Wing when he finally comes back to Gon and Killua tied together with a traumatized Zushi 👁👄👁
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sayonara_spacey).


End file.
